


Do You Know?

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Cup of Hockey, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, but claude decided he didnt want to be jealous, he just wanted to love Sid, this was supposed to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: It was enough for Claude to know that Sidney had understood everything he meant when he said good. It was enough for Claude to know that Sidney knew that "good" meant not just "I appreciate you" but "I want you by my side" and "I need you" and "Don't think you ever mean less to me than you do."





	

Claude was sitting cross-legged on his bed, the TV tuned to some quality late night television and wearing nothing but a pair of loose sweat pants, when he heard the click of someone sliding a key into the lock outside.

Considering there was only one person, other than himself, with a key to his room he didn't really have to turn to see who was coming in.

He did anyway, because there were very few circumstances were he would pass up a chance to look at his boyfriend.

Leaning forward so he could see around the small wall that divided the bedroom from the entry hall, Claude watched as the door swung open and Sidney shuffled in. He was wearing a nice suit, dark and obviously tailored, but his hair was messy and there was a familiar ruddy flush to his cheeks. A flush that, when it came to Sidney, was usually associated with playing hockey and winning a good game.

An electric shock of jealousy ran down Claude's spine.

He was trying his best not to be bitter about getting scratched - and he got it really Seguin pulling out on account of a re-aggravated injury sucked and he understood why they were being more cautious with Claude's body in order to avoid the same situation - but it sucked to be confronted with someone who had gotten to go out and do something he loved while Claude was stuck in his hotel room. Having a few more days of summer wasn't terrible, but he'd spent most of the summer laying around as he recovered and he was more than ready to get back on the ice officially.

Exhibition games counted about as much as practice matches, which was to say not at all.

Sidney had just shut the door behind when their gazes caught. A smile spread across his face immediately. His voice was soft, and a little affectionate, as he greeted, "Hey. You weren't waiting for me, were you?"

"No, but would it matter if I were?" Claude said, raising an eyebrow. "You clearly didn't go out to celebrate with the others."

"I'd rather be here with you," Sidney said with a small shrug. Warmth spread out along Claude's chest. He didn't know how Sidney could say stuff like that, how Sidney could lay his affection for Claude out there so casually, but he wasn't exactly upset about it either. He wanted to spend his nights with Sidney, so finding out that Sidney felt the same was pleasant. "As long as I'm still invited?"

"I gave you a key," Claude said. Sidney's last statement felt about as bad as Sidney's first statement had felt good. He hated the fact that Sidney had any doubts about his place in Claude's life, about how badly Claude wanted him by his side. "I wouldn't give you a key if I didn't want you here."

"You could always take it away," Sidney suggested. He dropped his bag into the entry way with Claude's, shoving it under the little vanity which existed in the hallway, before stepping into the main area. He emptied his pockets onto the entertainment center in the middle of the room, keycards to both of their rooms along with his usual keychain and wallet, before setting to work on his cufflinks.

"A, you would think I was mad at you if I took the key from you," Claude declared. He tracked the motion of Sidney's fingers as they undid his clothing. He'd always had a thing for Sidney in a good suit, even before they'd been anything official, but watching him take one off was infinitely better than just seeing him in one. "B, I don't want to take it away. I want you here."

Sidney glanced up from what he was doing, his lips tilting a bit mischievously and something sparking in his eyes, "I can tell."

Claude's grin went a little sleazy at the edges. He gave a shrug of his shoulders, tossing out casually, "Well, I can't appreciate the view if you aren't here."

Sidney snorted. "I definitely feel appreciated."

"Good," Claude said. There was an unintended amount of conviction behind the words. Usually Claude would dismiss it with another joke, but all sexual jokes aside he wanted nothing more than for Sidney to know how important it was to him that Sidney was by his side. Saying things like that always seemed more important in the weeks before the regular season, when they would be living five hours apart and spending most of their time too busy playing hockey to meet up in person. He repeated, keeping his words firm, "Good."

There was a moment were they both looked at each other before Sidney set his second cuff link down and shuffled closer to Claude.

He put his hands down on the mattress, arms pressing against Claude's knees on either side, and leaned forward to press their lips together.

The kiss was soft and slow.

When they pulled apart, Sidney rested their foreheads together. His eyes were closed as he murmured, still pressed close enough for their lips to drag against each other's while he spoke, "I love you."

It was enough for Claude to know that Sidney had understood everything he meant when he said good. It was enough for Claude to know that Sidney knew that "good" meant not just "I appreciate you" but "I want you by my side" and "I need you" and "Don't think you ever mean less to me than you do."

"I love you too," Claude murmured. He reached up to put his arms around Sidney's neck, balancing his weight on his legs so he wouldn't fall without his arms supporting him, and used his hold to pull Sidney just slightly closer.

Sidney took the hint, tipping forward to bring their lips together a second time.

This time the kiss dragged, still slow in a way but more filthy and demanding than the first had been, and instead of letting Sidney pull away Claude let himself fall backwards. He pulled Sidney down on top of him, content with knowing that Sidney knew he loved him but wanting a little more from him before the regular season pulled them apart physically.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm a bitter mcbitter mcgee about Claude being scratched and also about the lack of grilled cheesby coming out of this tournament so I wrote soft boyfriends being domestic post-game. 
> 
> 2) I'm sure that scratch procedure doesn't actually allow for players to just hang at their hotel doing nothing - their probably practicing or on hand for an injury?? - but ~fiction~ 
> 
> 3) Tyler Seguin's injury, as long as I'm remembering his previous injuries correctly, wasn't so much an aggravated old injury as a new injury in a weak place? 
> 
> 4) Liberties have been taken as to WHY Claude is scratched considering I don't know the actual reason for scratching an amazing player :^)
> 
> 5) I've only stayed in anything fancier than a La Quinta once. It was a Hilton and I didn't honestly see much difference, so Claude's description of his hotel room is maybe not the description of the kind of hotel room an NHL team stays in? I have no idea. 
> 
> 6) I don't write smut and this was intended to be a little domestic and dumb, so cut off where it you know...cut off?


End file.
